


Big Book of Zavok

by ZtarvoK



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Smut, Christmas Smut, Consensual Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZtarvoK/pseuds/ZtarvoK
Summary: Just a big book of Zavok related fics because there's not enough in the world~This does include some OC x Canon so if you have an OC just say so and I might be able to add them in!Also it's my first time on this site so idk how everything works so be patient with me!I'm open to requests for the x Readers, that's why the reader insert tag is there lol.Updates might take a while since I'm known to procrastinate a lot so yeah-THIS WILL INCLUDE NSFW!





	Big Book of Zavok

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on here so please be patient with me!  
> Requests open for now!

Hello uh- this is my first fic/book/work(?) so again, be patient with me. I'll have something special written up for Valentines Day, both for my OC, Vix the Imp and one for you, the reader! :)

Stay tuned for that, I guess lol. If you want to keep up to date with me and how I'm getting on with my fic, feel free to follow my Twitter; it's the same username as the one I have on here.

Alright, that's it for now uh...cya?


End file.
